A data processing device, such as, for example, a smart phone, a mobile phone, a tablet and/or other similar device, may be in an attract mode to display content in a manner to attract people's attention to the data processing device. An attract mode may be triggered or activated when, for example, the data processing device is idle or inactive. However, displaying content in an attract mode may consume power source such as a battery of the data processing device. If an attract mode is activated when the data processing device is in a state of charging a battery, the charging of the battery may be affected or not efficient. In instances when a display screen of the data processing device is in an unviewable condition, activating an attract mode by the data processing device to display content may not be useful or necessary.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.